


Red Vs. Blue Yorkalina-First Encounter

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Club Errera is place of unpredictable encounters. It was here that Agents York and Carolina first encountered one another, though the tale had yet to be told. Alone and reminiscing over the countless memories they shared, York recounts their first meeting to Delta.





	Red Vs. Blue Yorkalina-First Encounter

"You miss her." Delta's question came off as more of a statement, eyeing the tan Spartan cautiously.

York's eye flickered over to the green AI, a sad smile painted on his lips, "Yeah, D, I do."

"You often promised to tell me the tale of how the two of you met--?" Questioning tilt of the head.

York settled onto the edge of the bed, fingers brushing over the small lighter in his hand quietly before responding, "I suppose I did. But, you don't want to hear about that, do you?" York offered a gentle chuckle, glancing at the AI.

Delta shrugged lightly, "In accordance with past experiences, talking about Agent Carolina has historically improved your mood. Thus, it seems appropriate to boost your serotonin levels with memories related to her."

York arched his eyebrow, a wry smirk spread across his lips, "You sure? I think you really just want to hear the story."

Delta seemed unamused, "I am only concerned with your mental health, Agent York."

"We're not at Project Freelancer anymore, D--just call me York."

"As you wish...would you recount the unique circumstances in which you first encountered Agent Carolina?"

"Alright, alright." York chuckled lightly, setting the lighter on the nightstand and propping himself against the wall behind his bed. "It all began at a nightclub called Club Errera on Reach..."

Flashback...

"You sure this is a good idea? We ship out tomorrow." North Dakota cast a questioning glance towards York as the duo approached the nightclub.

"Stop worrying! We'll be fine! Couple of drinks, test out some pick-up lines and no shortage of girls--we'll have a great time!" York laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

He led the way inside the club, guiding his friend towards the bar. After ordering each of them a beer, York handed one to North and grinned, "What should we toast to?"

"To friends," North smiled in response, clinking his glass bottle against York's and the two downed a portion of their drinks.

They sat and attempted a conversation over the blaring music, but ultimately gave up as a slim brunette caught North's attention and guided him onto the dance floor, leaving York alone at the bar.

His eyes boredly skimmed the crowd, looking for anything or anyone who would catch his attention. He gave up with a sigh, turning back to the bar and took another drink of his beer.

His hand wandered down to his pocket and produced a lighter from his jeans. The colored lights of the nightclub reflected off of the metal exterior as his thumb brushed over the igniter, bringing the flame to life. He watched the flame flicker, seemingly dancing in tandem with the music until he extinguished it and brought a new flame to life.

He must've repeated the action twenty times when a woman bearing emerald eyes and fierce crimson hair slid into the bar beside him, snatching the lighter from his grasp.

York abruptly broke from his trance-like state, sitting up straight to gaze at the woman, a mild smirk playing at his lips as his eyes drifted over her form. "Hi."

She was tall, built solidly for a woman of her size. His eyes took in her white tank top, the teal skirt, the muscle definition in her arms before they finally returned to her face.

"Hi." She returned, thumb flicking the lighter to life and admiring the flame before her emerald orbs returned to his blue ones.

His mind began to fabricate a clever pick-up line, one he hadn't used yet, but he cut himself off, choosing a simpler approach, "What's your name?"

A mysterious smile, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, I really would." He chuckled, amusement flashing across his blue eyes.

"You're not that lucky." She flicked the lighter shut, the quiet clink barely detectable over the deafening music around them.

"You wanna go somewhere--to talk?" York stood, nodding towards the door.

She arched an eyebrow, amusement etched into her features before she moved towards the door with York in tow.

York caught North's eye and gave him a wink and nod, signaling his departure. North simply laughed and offered a thumbs up before returning to talking with the brunette and her group of friends who had gathered around.

"So, will I ever get to know your name?" York jogged to catch her outside.

"Church."

"That a first name--? Last name?" York questioned, gauging her reaction.

"Last name." She returned with a smile, walking beside him.

He nodded, chuckling lightly, "Not even on a first name basis--that hurts."

She merely smiled in response, glancing around the dimly lit street.

"Where you from?" York asked.

She gave him a humorless look, "Earth colony, you?"

"Oh, just some unspecified, Earth-originating colony that no one ever cares about." York returned, shrugging.

"Cryptic answer."

"Learned from the best." Subtle nod towards her.

"Cute." Her voice thick with sarcasm.

York's triumphant smirk was all she received in response.

They came to a small park, York flopping down on the grass as Carolina took a seat beside him, staring out over the pond, admiring the moon's reflection.

"What do you do for a living?" York asked suddenly, disturbing the soothing silence around them.

"Military."

"What a coincidence! My friend and I ship out tomorrow."

York's words caught her attention, drawing her green eyes back to his blue ones, "So do I." A slight smile spread across her lips.

"Huh, the universe really is that small." York laughed gently.

They say in a comfortable silence for a long while, taking in the gentle breeze, the quiet ripples in the pond as the wind glazed over the surface, the soothing harmony of their company.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" York murmured at last, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" She stole a glance at York, a questioning arch of an elegant eyebrow.

"Why are we out here? You know, on a planet in the middle of no where...then, coincidently in a club at the same time. Now, we find ourselves enjoying a breathtaking view." His lips curved into a genuine smile, his eyes glistening as they met Carolina's.

"It is one life's great mysteries."

York shifted closer, holding her gaze, "It ever keep you up?"

She smiled slowly, "No. Never."

"You know what keeps me up?" He held a few inches from her.

"No, what keeps you up at night?" Her head tilted slightly in amusement.

"Those sparkling, emerald eyes." He broke into a broad grin, earning himself a quick jab to the arm.

Carolina's chuckled lightly, "You smart-mouthed--"

He abruptly cut her short, capturing her lips with his. Carolina froze as his hand rested affectionately on her cheek, his lips gently caressing hers.

She briefly considered decking him, but thought better of it. She stared at him stunned as he pulled away to look at her.

"Sorry, heat of the moment, couldn't help my--"

It was her turn to cut him off, pulling him by the collar of his shirt, his lips met her's gently.

He smiled into the kiss, his hand reaching up to graze the side of her neck. Just as he leaned closer to deepen the kiss, she relented her grip and pushed herself up to her feet.

York looked up at her, confusion etched into his features. Her lips curled into a slight smirk, "Heat of the moment."

He chuckled, getting to his feet and brushing off his jeans. York looked up after a moment, watching her walk away, "Hey! I never actually got your name!"

She paused, glancing over her shoulder slightly, "The name's Carolina. Agent Carolina."

She disappeared down the street, leaving York staring after her. "Hey! Can I get my lighter back?" No response.

A slow smile spread across his lips as he rested his hands on his hips, letting out a sigh. "Well, I'll be damned. See you soon, Agent Carolina."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's story number 2 as promised! I hope you enjoyed Carolina and York's first encounter at Club Errera. One more finished story to be published in a few days! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the story!
> 
> Also, I am now officially taking story requests!
> 
> ~Phantom


End file.
